Talk:Inkheart (film)
Treatment for list of featured literature and authors ~I have something actually regarding to our wiki that I again need your KR's opinion on. I am a bit indecisive on this myself. It's about the list of featured literature and authors on the film page. I know it's not exactly even a long list per se, but I'm like seriously thinking about separating it as a pure list page. What do you think about Template:Icons? At first I thought most of them are redundant (sorry lol) but idk... it kinda grows on me? I'm not happy with what the current list looks like on the film page, I'm thinking about using a table instead? and thought maybe icons can help summarize the info in a more visually obvious way. Thoughts?--Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:36, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :@Icons: I seriously love icons (really don't know why but I do. lol) but I will try not to let my personal feelings get in the way of this very important decision. XD But seriously, I don't think the icons will help the problem much. Unless you make an icon for each thing on the list, which I don't think is what you had in mind. I agree that the list looks very messy, but maybe we can organize it in a cleaner looking way, or make a drop down box? (guess I love drop down boxes too.) If I'm miss understanding when you meant to do with the icons please tell me. I have a feeling I missed something...Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::What I have in mind was like have icons like (what's in between " " is describing the icon): ::*"V": version unknown ::*"E": edition unknown ::*"a closed book with an eye": a book was physically shown ::*"a closed book with a mouth": a book was mentioned only ::*"an open book with stuff coming out": a book was not mentioned but referenced by objects ::*"Mo": The book spoke to or was read by Mo ::*"Meggie": The book spoke to or was read by Meggie ::So if there's a table, it will be clearly aligned and with a column of title, a column of author, then one for icons, and then one for additional notes. I have no idea if it will actually help, but I pictured it does lol--Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:15, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I see. Well, it definitely sounds cool and I bet it would look cool. The downside is that is would take a lot of time probably, to upload the icons and what not, and then you would have to make a key for them so that people could understand. If you are looking for an okay from me to do it I would say it's fine, if it's something you want to put you time into. Do I think it's necessary? Not really. But it's a cute idea. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:40, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Awww I'm glad it at least sounds cool and you think it's a cute idea, but I agree with you that it'd def. take some time to work on, that's kinda another reason why I'm so torn. Maybe for now I'll just only use a table but with still with actual words, at least laying out the foundations if I were to eventually proceed this idea. Man... the table in itself gives me shudders... Orz --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:42, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, staring with the table sounds good, and who knows, maybe it will look so nice that you decide the icons aren't necessary. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 21:36, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay cool. I probably won't work on it until a bit later but I'll start with the table.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:39, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Testing to see how a table will look like Version 1 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:55, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Table is looking very nice. A lot more organized then what we have now. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Version 2 I thought about directly editing over it, but I think separately it's easier to compare.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:42, July 1, 2015 (UTC) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:42, July 1, 2015 (UTC)